


Mais do que os olhos podem ver

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Chanyeol o observava todos os dias, temeroso porque não se achava no direito de ir conversar com o outro. Kim Jongin era mágico para ele, a forma como o garoto levava a vida, sem se importar com os outros, o fascinava. Chanyeol o admirava de longe e o amava, acima de tudo, mas apenas pôde perceber isso quando tomou coragem suficiente para chegar no Kim. Então o bom dia despretensioso, se tornou a sua melhor ferramenta e aquela sutil amizade, aos poucos, se transformou em algo maior. Chanyeol sabia que Kim Jongin era perfeito, sabia que existia ali muito mais coisas do que seus olhos poderiam ver. E ele adoraria descobrir tudo isso.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Bom dia

**Author's Note:**

> • Jongin!Femboy  
> • Contém bullying  
> • Pode ser "gatilho"

Jongin abriu os olhos fitando a claridade que entrava pela janela coberta do quarto, pelo visto a cortina estava ficando velha e já não cumpria com sua obrigação. Ergueu-se sonolento e preguiçoso, precisava se arrumar para ir à faculdade, mas não havia santo que o ajudasse com a força de vontade. Era praticamente uma tortura frequentar aquele local, mas ele estava convicto de que conseguiria, pelo menos até o final de todo curso.

O moreno fazia pedagogia porque sonhava em ser professor de educação infantil. Amava aqueles bebês e queria muito participar do processo de desenvolvimento deles, então queria dar aulas para as crianças de zero a cinco anos de idade. Sorriu pequeno indo em direção ao banheiro quando aqueles pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, era a única motivação que tinha para acordar todos os dias às seis horas da manhã para ir até aquele inferno.

Jongin não aguentava e com motivos.

Amarrou os fios negros em um coque desajeitado. O seu cabelo estava na medida do meio das costas e as pontas estavam ressecadas e quebradiças, precisava passar a tesoura rápido. As vezes mal tinha tempo para cuidar dos fios negros por causa dos trabalhos e pesquisas que tinha que fazer.

Conseguiu terminar suas obrigações matinais, voltou ao quarto para se trocar e quando abriu o guarda-roupa se pegou em uma dúvida enorme, qual escolheria para vestir naquele dia? A saia de pregas preta com a meia sete oitavos e o cropped ou a calça jeans colada com a blusa gola em “v”?

Um bico se formou nos lábios carnudos e levemente avermelhados enquanto ele processava a sua indecisão. Escolheu pela calça jeans e a blusa as vestindo com lentidão.

Ainda estava sonolento e rumou assim até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, as mechas do cabelo caindo sobre os olhos o deixava um pouco irritado, estressado até... Não que odiasse o cabelo longo, longe disso, mas quando algo assim o aborrecia com facilidade ele se lembrava de toda a sua situação, do quadro geral. O bullying fervoroso pelo qual passava, o preconceito esmagador e a falta de respeito que aturou nos primeiros meses de curso. Agora tudo parecia um eco em sua cabeça, mas ainda doía porque nunca deixou de ouvir, nem mesmo os sussurros dos garotos e garotas pelos corredores. Falar baixo não tornava a situação menos violenta, não tornava aquele quadro menos doloroso para ele.

Só queria respeito. Só queria que fosse deixado em paz porque suas escolhas e gostos não afetavam ninguém ali, apenas a si próprio. Mas as pessoas continuavam a teimar com aquilo, com a grosseria camuflada de “você é ele ou ela?”, “como devemos te chamar?”, “não acha estranho sair por aí vestindo saia quando se é um garoto?”. Ele não queria surtar, mas para tudo havia um limite, o dele talvez estivesse muito próximo.

Quando terminou de comer olhou o relógio do celular constatando que teria tempo suficiente para ir até a faculdade. Pegou sua mochila que estava jogada em cima do sofá e saiu do apartamento.

Estava ali, naquele prédio há três anos, dois de faculdade. Restava apenas a outra metade do tempo para que o curso finalizasse e assim poderia se ver livre de todo aquele tormento.

(...)

Chegou rápido na faculdade, desceu do ônibus respirando fundo, ali mesmo já recebeu olhares tortos, provavelmente por causa do cabelo mais comprido, das sobrancelhas tiradas que não eram nada masculinas ou do batom clarinho que usava na boca porque passou o mesmo ainda dentro do ônibus.

Jongin estava cansado e mal havia começado o dia.

Caminhou rapidamente pelo pátio da entrada, olhando para frente porque não era obrigado a vestir a capa de coitado, ninguém ali era. Andou até dentro do local indo até as escadas, sua sala ficava no terceiro andar e sinceramente não pegaria o elevador, odiava.

Subiu, agora sim, fitando os pés. Começou a andar no corredor que daria direto para a sua sala quando acabou trombando em um corpo um tanto maior que o seu, quase indo ao chão.

— Oh... Perdão! — a voz soou enquanto ele tentava manter a cabeça firme, para não cair para trás.

— Que saco... — reclamou baixinho, tentando ajeitar a mochila nas costas. Olhou um pouco para cima e seus olhos se encontraram com o do outro.

O rapaz ainda estava parado a sua frente, depois de ter lhe pedido perdão. Houve alguns segundos enquanto eles se encaravam até que Jongin balançasse a cabeça em negativo. Qual era o problema dele? Estava ali há quase um minuto apenas sugando a sua alma através do olhar. Era estranho e bizarro, no mínimo.

Saiu da frente dele batendo ombro com ombro, ignorando aquela cena estranha e caminhando até sua sala.

Iria se esquecer rapidamente daquela ceninha clichê de filme de romance, suas preocupações eram outras como, fazer o dever, terminar os trabalhos, estudar para as provas, conseguir sobreviver ao estágio e ainda chegar em casa com um resquício de vida dentro do corpo. Iria fazer algo para comer e depois resolveria algumas questões da faculdade. Talvez até cortaria as pontas desfiadas e secas do seu cabelo, quem sabe.

O dia se seguiu entediante e o moreno de cabelo longos conseguiu fazer tudo o que planejou. É claro que antes teve que passar pelo mesmo perrengue na volta para casa e depois até a escolinha onde ficava no turno da tarde, com as crianças.

Jongin chegou em casa à noite totalmente destruído de cansaço. Jogou a mochila no mesmo lugar de sempre apenas para correr até o banheiro para tomar banho. Quando saiu vestiu sua calcinha caleçon preferida, a de cor preta. Colocou uma camiseta velha de um desenho qualquer e uma meia de bolinhas que não era muito comprida.

Voltou para a sala e pegou a mochila, jogando seu material de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa. Foi até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa rápida e saudável para comer. Não era porque tinha vinte e quatro anos e fazia faculdade que poderia simplesmente se desfazer da boa saúde. Jongin gostava de comer bem e viver bem. O bem, nesse sentido, era tentar ser o mais organizado possível, dividindo sua vida entre a escolar, profissional e o laser onde poderia malhar, ler livros e assistir séries, por exemplo.

Ficou ali pelas próximas duas horas e meia até que o sono lhe venceu, no dia seguinte as coisas seriam iguais — ou não —, ele voltou para o quarto, tirou as meias e se enfiou debaixo da cobertinha fina para que pudesse finalmente dormir.

(...)

Chanyeol estava estressado. No dia anterior ouviu um grupo de garotos e garotas da faculdade falando de “um menino estranho que era meio afeminado”. Ele particularmente não gostava quando a galera começava a caçoar de Kim Jongin, primeiro porque o garoto não estava fazendo nada de errado — cuidava muito bem da própria vida, diga-se de passagem —, ele era simples e unicamente ele mesmo. O Park o via de longe sempre que podia porque nutria dentro do peito gigantesco um sentimento meio confuso.

Ele não soube dizer quando e como começou a ver Jongin daquela forma. Talvez no dia em que o encontrou sozinho na biblioteca? Enquanto enrolava entre os dedos uma mecha cumprida dos fios negros? Ele estava tão concentrado no livro de psicologia infantil que o Park simplesmente se pôs a admirá-lo de onde estava, feito um bobão.

Parado em pé no meio do corredor da biblioteca ele percebeu que, a partir dali seu coração já tinha dono.

Kim Jongin era homem, gostava de ser tratado como um e, acima de tudo, merecia o respeito que todo e qualquer ser humano deveria ter, independente de sexo ou gênero.

O grandão de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e óculos de armação redonda sabia qual era o seu lugar. Ele deveria apenas ficar de fora, sem se intrometer naquela confusão de desrespeito e falta de espaço sob o qual Jongin ficava. Mas a cada dia se tornava insuportável para ele, que apenas assistia, então poderia imaginar pelo o que o Kim passava. Não achava justo.

No dia anterior, quando trombou com o corpo alheio pôde perceber que Jongin era muito mais do que seus olhos poderiam ver.

Ele pode sentir o cheiro do desodorante que o menor usava, claro, Jongin dizia em seu instagram que era alérgico a perfumes e que os evitava. Chanyeol deveria ser um stalker?

As redes sociais estavam aí para lhe ajudar. O Park seguia o Kim no instagram e particularmente adorava as fotos, principalmente aquelas onde ele estava de calcinha de renda e meia sete oitavos. As posições sensuais e excitantes que sempre o deixavam empolgado, apenas de vê-las. Jongin não precisava de muito para ficar sexy, sempre sem ser vulgar.

Mas no interior, bem lá no fundo, Chanyeol sabia que queria tudo aquilo apenas para si. Queria ver Kim Jongin jogado em sua cama vestido com aquelas calcinhas de renda, com as meias compridas e com aquela expressão de malícia.

Quando Park chegou na faculdade a primeira coisa que avistou foi ele. Lá estava o coreano de cabelos longos e negros. Jongin vestia uma calça jeans muito apertada e que estava rasgada, evidenciando a meia arrastão que usava por baixo e o cós da mesma saindo por cima da vestimenta, na altura da sua cintura. Para ajudar ele usava um cropped de moletom com mangas longas e uma gargantilha preta.

Por que tinha que ser assim?

Era um tormento psicológico para ele assistir àquela silhueta modelada andar para cima e para baixo com qualquer roupa que fosse.

As sobrancelhas estavam preenchidas e bem marcadas, ele não usava muita maquiagem, apenas um rímel e um batom em tom nude.

— Aish... — resmungou bagunçando os fios castanhos. Jongin estava sentado no canteiro de flores na entrada do pátio e teria que passar por ele se quisesse entrar.

Seus lábios formigavam porque desejava colá-los aos alheios, mas sabia que precisava conhece-lo primeiro. Jongin sequer sabia de sua existência. Andou lentamente até ele, mantendo a respiração calma, o moreno estava com os olhos fixos em um livro.

— Bom dia.

Jongin demorou uns dois segundos para processar a voz a sua frente. O corpo tampou a luz que usava para ler o livro de pedagogia, teria um trabalho para fazer em sala de aula dali alguns minutos. Ergueu sua cabeça para, finalmente, descobriu quem havia interrompido a sua leitura.

Era aquele mesmo cara do dia anterior. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto se erguia, talvez resolvesse ir para sala naquele instante e foi o que fez. Ignorou o bom dia do grandalhão e lhe deu as costas, se colocando a caminhar.

Provavelmente seria outro cara a lhe importunar.

— Jongin, espera!

O moreno parou quando ouviu o seu nome, de onde ele tirou aquela informação? Se virou para fitar o grandalhão mais uma vez, o rosto fechado em uma expressão de quem não havia gostado da atitude dele.

Chanyeol também parou e seu corpo quase se chocou com o do menor. Jongin ainda usava o coque na cabeça, igual no dia anterior, as mechas caindo ao lado do rosto bonito o fez sorrir pequeno.

— Quem é você? — colocou as mãos na cintura ainda segurando o livro.

— Bom... Me chamo Park Chanyeol. Estudo música e tô no quarto semestre não sei se vo-

— Não me interessa — o menor o cortou, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem avermelhadas, sentiu a orelha queimar pelo corte, curto e grosso.

Jongin tinha seus motivos para estar na defensiva. As pessoas nunca chegavam nele com boas intenções, então ele sempre estava armado. Ele percebeu que o maior à sua frente ficou envergonhado com o corte e se sentiu um pouco culpado, as orelhas grandes deixavam tudo mais fofo, se era possível.

De onde ele estava tirando aqueles pensamentos?

Chanyeol coçou a nuca procurando qualquer coisa que não fosse o moreno a sua frente, enquanto o Kim esperava por mais alguma reação, que nunca veio. Resolveu que seria mais fácil continuar com a _pseudo_ conversa.

— O que você quer, senhor Park? — ele tirou o acastanhado de seus devaneios, fazendo Chanyeol o fitar novamente, ajeitando o óculos — Te ajudo em alguma coisa? Preciso ir pra aula daqui a pouco — apontou para trás, o corredor lotado de alunos indo e vindo.

Chanyeol percebeu quando a galera em volta parou um pouco para assisti-los, não acreditava que iriam parar ali apenas para esperar algo de ruim vindo de si.

— Eu só queria te dar... Um oi — fitou os pés, ainda estava envergonhado e se sentia um idiota — Me desculpa pelo tombo de ontem e... Bom dia de novo! — sorriu amarelo, aqueles dentes enormes eram um tanto assustadores.

Ele deu as costas ao Kim e saiu em disparada, indo para a sua sala que, provavelmente, ficaria em outro setor da faculdade gigantesca.

Jongin ficou ali com a pulga atrás da orelha. Fechou a mão no livro que carregava enquanto pensava em um bom motivo para o tal de Park Chanyeol ter vindo falar consigo, era estranho e ficaria em alerta.

O problema foi que depois daquele dia, Chanyeol continuou insistindo, lhe dando vários _bons dias_ e fazendo questão de lhe dizer o quanto estava bonito vestindo isso ou aquilo. A princípio Jongin se armou mais uma vez, mas depois da segunda semana simplesmente desistiu e quando percebeu já recebia Park Chanyeol todas as manhãs com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, juntamente com aquela pequena ansiedade. Kim Jongin percebeu que com o passar das semanas o Park ficava mais solto, menos desinibido. Percebeu que ali, no grandalhão, não havia maldade ou preconceitos. Chanyeol o enxergava como ele era: uma pessoa normal.

(...)

Quando a amizade improvável fez três meses o maior dentre a dupla sugeriu uma visita esporádica um no apartamento do outro. Jongin a princípio não gostou. Ele preferia ficar mais à vontade em casa e isso significava que, ou o Park o privaria disso, ou teria que se expor demais, e sinceramente ele não queria nenhum dos dois.

Mas era possível não se render ao grandalhão de orelhas engraçadas? Chanyeol tinha um charme dócil que o deixava desarmado e o Kim se odiava por abaixar tanto a guarda. Aquelas bochechas fofas quando ele sorria, juntamente com a armação engraçadinha dos óculos, tudo contribuía para deixar o Park com aquela carinha de bobo que rapidamente o fazia mudar de ideia.

Eles cursavam coisas totalmente distintas: pedagogia e música, mas não havia mal tempo. Quando queriam ficar juntos, mesmo tendo que estudar, descolavam algum lugar, fosse na biblioteca ou no pátio da faculdade, não importava.

E esse foi o problema porque Jongin jamais se viu naquela situação.

Chanyeol chegou de fininho com um singelo “bom dia” e de repente estava fazendo parte do seu dia-a-dia, das suas risadas e dos seus melhores momentos. Quando recebia uma mensagem dele, durante o estágio, as demais professoras e professores brincavam consigo, pois diziam que sua cara mudava, da mais séria para uma completamente apaixonada.

Era esse o seu medo, se deixar levar pelo gigante de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e óculos de armação do Harry Potter. Chanyeol era tão... Chanyeol e isso deixava Jongin irritado.

E essa irritação toda, de uma hora para outra, se tornou amor.

Era uma sexta à noite e o moreno saía do banheiro com os cabelos completamente molhados. Sua cabeça rodava em pensamentos a respeito de Chanyeol. Depois que deduziu que estava apaixonado pelo amigo não conseguia mais tirá-lo da cabeça.

O cabelo estava cortado agora, mas ainda bem permanecia no mesmo tamanho, se tivesse o cortado mais do que deveria estaria em profunda tristeza. Foi para o quarto e tirou a toalha da cintura, se admirando no espelho enquanto secava os fios negros. Gostava do seu corpo. Era magro na medida certa, sua cintura era bonita e definida assim como seu abdômen, as noites a fio na academia davam um resultado muito bom e o agradava. As pernas eram levemente torneadas e ele gostava.

Abriu a gaveta da cômoda, a sua frente, tirando uma meia preta de algodão sete oitavos e com acabamento em renda, a vestindo ainda nu.

Rodopiou em frente ao espelho enquanto jogava a toalha que usava para secar o cabelo em cima da cama e riu, adorava se ver nu porque se amava acima de todas as coisas. Voltou para a gaveta e pegou uma cueca boxer qualquer, vestindo em seguida uma das suas camisetas de desenho desbotada, tinha uma coleção delas. Era costume fazer isso, se vestir daquela forma, gostava de ficar mais solto em casa então sequer vestia calças, a meia por si só estava boa.

Chanyeol iria fazer uma visita e estava ansioso então parou por um instante enquanto ia até a sala. Será que estava vulgar demais para o amigo? Mordeu o dedo e balançou a cabeça. Chanyeol em sua casa vivia vestindo aquelas bermudas rasgadas na bunda, a meia igualmente furada e as regatas laceadas. O que seria seu look perto do dele?

Estava uma rainha.

Deu de ombros voltando com o que estava fazendo. Seria uma noite de maratona de seriados como gostavam de fazer e teria que, no mínimo, separar as pipocas e guloseimas, mas a campainha imediatamente tocou, o impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa.

Bufou baixinho andando até a porta, ajeitando uma coisa ou outra. De repente sentiu-se meio ansioso em ver o maior, não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo nos últimos dias. Estar na presença de Park Chanyeol estava se tornando estranhamente prazerosa de uma forma que o Kim não sabia explicar.

Quando a porta fora aberta Jongin pôde fitar, de imediato, um Chanyeol totalmente ansioso, até mais que si. O Park usava uma calça jeans novinha com uma camiseta surrada de banda, a jaqueta velha também dava um ar sexy e rebelde a ele. Jongin odiava amar tudo aquilo no orelhudo desajeitado.

— Uoooou... — ele fitou Jongin de cima abaixo, queria morder o lábio inferior, mas seria indiscreto demais.

Chanyeol não conseguia se conter, não agora que se aproximou ainda mais do Kim. Jongin vivia a vida de uma forma muito sutil, sem se importar com o que vestia ou como iria agir no dia. Se estava masculino demais ou se estava feminino, para ele não existia tempo ruim e isso, aos poucos, foi deixando o Park cada vez mais caidinho.

Ele era fodidamente apaixonado pelo garoto.

— Então... — o sorriso apareceu nos lábios carnudos. Jongin deu espaço para Chanyeol entrar e ele o fez — Pode entrar.

Assim que o Kim fora em direção a porta para fechá-la Chanyeol não resistiu, seus olhos escorregaram por toda a silhueta do garoto, parando na bunda coberta pela camisa surrada de estampa infantil. A meia estava ali, como sempre gostava, não sabia dizer quem adorava mais aquilo, ele ou Jongin.

Era complicado passar o tempo que fosse ao lado dele.

Jongin voltou para a cozinha pedindo que o maior se sentasse no sofá — que era muito macio, vale lembrar —, Chanyeol tentou se acalmar da melhor forma possível, mas seus dedos formigavam e ele sentia seu estômago revirar em ansiedade. Era a primeira vez que estava na casa do amigo, a sós e com Jongin vestido daquela forma.

Dificilmente o Kim o visitava vestido tão à vontade. Até porque seria loucura sair de casa sem uma calça.

O dono do apartamento logo apareceu, fazendo Chanyeol fitá-lo. Ele se ergueu rapidamente do sofá para pegar o balde de pipoca e Jongin ainda trazia, de forma desajeitada, mais dois pratinhos de petiscos com salgadinho e doces de gelatina.

— Já tem em mente o que vamos assistir? — ele perguntou se sentando ao lado do Park, no sofá. Chanyeol levou as mãos aos joelhos de forma acanhada, logo depois de deixar a pipoca na mesinha de centro.

— Não faço ideia! — ele soltou o ar com um sorriso amarelo, fazendo o amigo unir as sobrancelhas, ele foi óbvio daquela vez.

— Por que está tão nervoso? — Jongin cruzou os braços, se encostando no braço do sofá, de lado. Levou as pernas para cima, cruzando e fitando Chanyeol desconfiado — Desembucha, Park.

E ele não o fez. Chanyeol permaneceu fitando as mãos sobre os joelhos enquanto o coração batia rápido e eufórico no peito. Ele tinha uma puta vontade de afundar uma das mãos naqueles fios negros e longos para depois puxar o menor por ali e lhe dar um beijo voraz na boca.

Seus olhos se fecharam com a ideia absurda, não queria que seu pênis acordasse e crescesse dentro das calças, Jongin não merecia aquilo.

_— Channie?_

— Oh, céus... — ele tentava ao máximo se segurar, mas ouvir Jongin o chamar pelo apelido não o ajudava — Vamos assistir algo de terror, que tal? — se virou do nada, sério, prendendo a respiração.

Jongin ainda mantinha o ar de desconfiança, mas sabia que Chanyeol era estranho, então deixou passar daquela vez. Deu de ombros pegando os controles da tevê e a ligando, colocando na Netflix.

Talvez não fora uma boa ideia. Chanyeol jogou o tema terror porque achava que o ajudaria. Jongin escolheu um seriado qualquer dentro da categoria e clicou para que pudessem assistir e estava tudo tranquilo. Estava até que, depois de dois episódios, o seriado de terror se tornou, de forma estranha, um seriado erótico.

O Park assistia as cenas de cenho franzido. Os braços meio cruzados enquanto uma mão repousava na boca, estava incrédulo. A vontade que ele tinha era de sair correndo até o banheiro para poder gritar e lavar o rosto, mas até para isso tinha vergonha.

E Jongin o ouviria berrando, seria estranho... De novo.

O Kim, por outro lado, assistia a tudo aquilo com muita tranquilidade. Isso também irritava Chanyeol, porque às vezes Jongin não se exaltava com certas coisas, enquanto ele se sentia envergonhado com a maioria delas. Virou o rosto para olhar o menor que estava prestando atenção em toda a cena do seriado. Os lábios avermelhados por causa do sal da pipoca, ele mordiscava de leve ali, uma vez ou outra.

O som dos gemidos na tevê tirou o Park de seus devaneios. Ele virou o rosto rapidamente para frente quando percebeu que Jongin iria fita-lo, seria outra cena constrangedora e estava cansado. Estava se segurando, querendo beijar o atual melhor amigo enquanto assistiam a um seriado de terror regado a sexo violento e aleatório.

Chanyeol se deixou levar pela cena, relaxando novamente enquanto olhava para frente. Iria ignorar a presença do Kim ao seu lado, mas a maré não estava a seu favor naquele momento.

Sentiu o estofado se remexer e até então acreditou que o menor iria se levantar, mas a sua visão foi interrompida por uma estampa de coelhinhos desbotada, enquanto Jongin se ajeitava em seu colo, sentando com as coxas magras uma de cada lado da sua perna.

— Ok... — ele iniciou, queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Ergueu suas mãos em forma de rendição, como se qualquer movimento seu pudesse ser errado.

— Cala a boca, orelhudo — o menor o interrompeu, sequer deixando o Park pensar em uma resposta.

O maior levou as mãos às coxas, apertando ali onde a meia não cobria, próximo a bunda. Jongin se ajeitou em seu colo e graças a cueca — que era a única coisa que usava — o outro pode sentir o volume de seu pênis, que já começava a ficar duro.

— Não tem como assistir isso sem ficar excitado, tem? — ele perguntou.

E porque caralhos isso soava inocente aos ouvidos do Park? O maior apenas suspirou em resposta, apertando ainda mais a coxa alheia.

Jongin sabia, era claro que sabia... Quem em sã consciência não iria perceber o desconforto do acastanhado? Os olhares fixos, pedintes de forma muda, desejosos. Ele sabia que Chanyeol o queria de alguma forma. Sabia que a princípio era uma pequena admiração, mas que, aos poucos, se tornou uma prazerosa amizade e disso tudo surgiu o desejo e o amor.

Ele sabia porque também queria.

Chanyeol prendeu a respiração quando sentiu Jongin se mover. O moreno tombou o corpo para frente, friccionando seu membro sobe a calça jeans, era um saco. Era um saco porque Chanyeol estava vestido e em pânico.

Mas Jongin queria e iria beijá-lo assim mesmo.

Suas mãos agarraram a nuca do Park, os fios acastanhados e enroladinhos do jeito que ele adorava. Fez um carinho nos fios enquanto aproximava os lábios, roçando os mesmos. Era gostoso e nem tinha provado. Sentiu a respiração do maior falhar quando fizera isso, Chanyeol estava nervoso e surtaria, ele sabia, mas continuou com o roçar dos lábios até o maior umedecer os próprios, fazendo sua língua roçar de leve na sua boca.

Jongin abriu aquele maravilhoso sorriso, se afastando minimamente para fitar a expressão angustiada do outro, parecia um tormento para o Park se ver naquela situação. Os olhinhos estavam fechados e ele estava apenas esperando.

Então o moreno não enrolou mais. Os dedos longos fazendo um carinho quente em sua coxa, a expectativa estava ali.

Voltou a quebrar a distância colando seus lábios aos alheios. Sentia finalmente a maciez de ambos os lábios. Beijar ele deveria ser, no mínimo, suculento. Chanyeol tinha uma cara de bobinho, mas Jongin sentia que a pegada era forte.

O lábio foi entreaberto quando o menor sugeriu um movimento. Ele encaixou sua boca ali para começar um beijinho lento. As mãos do Park ainda fazendo um carinho sutil em sua perna. As bocas se moviam calmas, Jongin capturava os lábios do maior, o puxando em uma velocidade torturante.

Era lento, molhado, macio, excitante.

Jongin gostava quando as coisas começavam calmas e se tornavam fortes, ou vice-versa. Curtia muito aquela ânsia em querer algo mais lento e profundo, ou forte e sensual. Estar com Chanyeol era os dois ao mesmo tempo. Aquela confusão, aquele turbilhão.

Ora empolgante e agitado, ora calmo e sutil.

Se ajeitou mais uma vez, movendo o quadril de forma proposital para criar mais fricção. Ajeitou as mãos nos fios enrolados, agarrando com força e puxando o corpo do Park enquanto aprofundava o beijo, agora enfiando a linga dentro da boca do outro.

Era mágico. A mente de Chanyeol se tornava nublada e se rendia ao outro. A única coisa capaz de descrever aquele momento. O quadril se movendo, a fricção. O membro duro de Jongin sobre sua calça, seu próprio membro latejante e sufocado ali dentro. Quando sentiu a língua do outro lhe invadir a boca o seu peito explodiu, porque era delicioso beijar aquele garoto.

Era muito excitante estar com ele de qualquer forma.

Chanyeol admirava tudo ali. A inteligência, o carisma, a forma como Jongin sorria ou reagia a uma piada sem graça. O jeitinho fofo que ficava quando estava inconformado com algo, ou quando se estressava bobamente. Quando se entristecia por algo que via a respeito da forma como vivia. O Park era perdidamente apaixonado por ele, por cada pedacinho de perfeição e imperfeição que existia ali. A forma como Jongin se vestia, despreocupadamente, com o que os outros iriam achar. As meias, as blusas, as gargantilhas e até mesmo maquiagem.

Jongin era mágico com tudo aquilo e sem aquilo também.

A mare não estava contra Chanyeol, e sim a favor, ele que nunca havia reparado nisso.

Estava bom, aquela pegação lenta estava começando a ficar violenta, sedenta. Os corpos estavam se esquentando e ficando ainda mais excitados. Jongin rebolava mais vezes assim que sentia Chanyeol tentar lhe apertar mais a coxa, o Park ainda estava confuso e hesitante.

Eles se separaram, os lábios vermelhos. Chanyeol ainda mantinha os olhos fechado, mas Jongin queria olhar verdadeiramente para ele. Com as bocas coladas ele tentou chamar a atenção do outro:

— Ei, Park... — sussurrou fazendo seu lábio roçar nos alheios.

Se afastou para esperar pela resposta. Chanyeol passava a língua sobe os lábios como se quisesse sorver aquele sabor, guardar o gosto que Jongin tinha. Quando ele abriu os olhos, acuados, para o Kim, seu mundo pareceu rodar.

Ergueu as mãos para a cintura dele, o jogando para o lado, no sofá. Chanyeol saiu em disparada, dando a volta no móvel e indo até a porta, a abrindo e fechando em seguida, em um baque alto.

Jongin ficou ali, torto, jogado sobre o estofado com a boca aberta, confuso. O que foi aquilo? Os lábios estavam avermelhados e ele fez o mesmo que o outro: sorveu o sabor de Chanyeol que ainda restava na própria boca. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Foi rápido demais e acabou assustando o amigo.


	2. Da água para o vinho

Os dias foram horríveis

Jongin queria encontrar os olhos de Chanyeol na multidão da faculdade, mas não o encontrava em lugar nenhum, isso o deixava desesperado. Ele acreditou que Chanyeol seguiria com o desejo, ambos queriam aquilo, não é mesmo?

Mas por que ele correu?

O moreno estava cabisbaixo enquanto caminhava para dentro da faculdade. Sentia falta de Chanyeol, da empolgação do grandalhão sempre que chegava pela manhã para lhe dar bom dia, ou lhe perguntar como estava.

Suspirou baixo focando o chão, era a primeira vez em eras que Jongin andava daquela forma dentro da faculdade. Nunca fizera questão de abaixar o olhar para ninguém, para situação alguma ou coisa parecida.

Perceber que havia machucado o amigo, de alguma forma, o deixava desestruturado.

— _Acho que a bixinha tá magoada_ — ele ouviu a voz de um moleque qualquer. Jongin ergueu a cabeça fitando os olhos felinos do outro — O namoradinho deu um pé na tua bunda magra, foi? É? — a zombaria estava lá e o moreno simplesmente odiava aquilo.

Jongin franziu o cenho, os amigos do dito cujo se aproximaram também, rindo, como se ele fosse um espetáculo de circo. Voltou a olhar para frente, respirando fundo e tentando ignorar a presença deles. Se pôs a andar indo em direção a sala, mas foi interrompido mais uma vez.

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — o mesmo rapaz o interrompeu outra vez.

Quando Jongin pôde perceber já estava rodeado por eles, todos sorridentes. Era ridículo como, sem ao menos fazer nada, ele parecia se tornar um grande problema para todo mundo.

— Qual é? Acham realmente que precisam fazer isso? — ele começava a ficar irritado, queria só poder ir para a sala de aula — Qual o problema de vocês? Por acaso eu incomodo tanto? — deu a volta, olhando todos eles.

— Claro que nos incomoda — um outro disse, estalando a língua — Sua existência polui a nossa visão, você não sabe o que quer da vida!

Jongin bufou.

Céus... Como podiam existir seres humano tão burros assim? Ele fitou o teto sem graça do corredor pedindo muita paciência aos deuses.

— Esse seu jeitinho de boiola é nojento, você nem deveria pisar aqui dentro — o que começou tudo finalizou, se aproximando — Talvez uma surra te coloque nos eixos. Assim você vira ho-

— _Opa, opa!_ — a voz de Chanyeol cortou a alheia.

Jongin jogou seus olhos na direção do Park enquanto ele quebrava aquela rodinha de capangas que se formou em torno de si. Chanyeol sustentava um sorrisinho nos lábios enquanto os garotos ficavam confusos.

Ele tinha falado tão alto que de repente todo o corredor parou para observar o que poderia acontecer, ninguém perderia uma boa briga.

— Nini, bom dia — a voz suave e rouca estava lá. Jongin sorriu pequeno para ele enquanto agarrava em sua mão, ali mesmo, em público — Acho que não temos mais nada para conversar, certo? — ele fitou o garoto briguento enquanto o mesmo ficava emburrado — Pode pedir aos seus filhotes que se retirem, temos aula daqui a pouco — movimentou a mão para que se afastassem.

Ele chegou até o rapaz, agarrando o ombro dele e o tirando da frente para que pudesse passar com Jongin, ainda agarrado em sua mão. Eles passaram a andar tranquilamente pelo corredor enquanto as pessoas resmungavam, frustradas, porque não haveria briga alguma.

— Não precisava ter feito isso — o Kim quebrou o silêncio, fitando sua mão na do outro, agarrada forte ali — Eu sei me virar sozinho... — ergueu a cabeça, mas o Park o ignorava — Chanyeol?

— Hum?

— Está chateado? — eles pararam.

O maior suspirou alto se virando para o moreno, ele ergueu sua mão para mostrar ambas unidas ali, em uma resposta muda, mas Jongin não entendeu. Percebendo que o Kim não iria saber o que dizer, ele continuou.

— Eu só quero te ajudar, sabe o porquê faço isso — sorriu fraco. Ele ergueu ainda mais o braço, levando a mão de Jongin até seus lábios, dando um beijo sutil na derme — Me desculpa pela fuga — olhou para as mãos juntinhas — Eu meio que surtei.

O gigante se encolheu entre os ombros enquanto ouvia o Kim rir de si, aquilo não o ajudava.

— Não seja bobo! — se soltou do maior, levando ambas as mãos ao rosto dele — Mas depois conversamos, tudo bem? — ele assentiu.

Saíram dali e cada um foi para a sua sala. Chanyeol ainda teria que dar a volta na faculdade, já que seu prédio ficava em outro lugar.

Mas se resolveram, era o que importava.

Jongin sentiu-se aliviado por aquilo, ele acreditava que Chanyeol não voltaria a falar consigo e que estava morrendo de vergonha. Em partes aquilo até era verdade, mas estava mais aliviado em saber que o grandão teve coragem de voltar a falar consigo, eram amigos acima de tudo.

O dia passou rapidamente, assim como a semana.

Houve algumas mudanças porque antes caminhavam apenas lado a lado, agora dividiam abraços calorosos, mãos na cintura e aperto mais íntimos pelo campo da faculdade, nada anormal, todo casal fazia aquilo.

Jongin adorava quando o Park lhe apertava a cintura, colando os corpos apenas para poder sentir o aroma que desprendia de seu corpo, quando levava o nariz a curva de seu pescoço. Era quente e o deixava em expectativa. Aquele roçar de leve que lhe arrepiava a tez.

O Park curtia muito ficar próximo do Kim, principalmente quando Jongin vestia os croppeds que deixavam boa parte do seu tronco a mostra, mesmo com as calças de cintura alta. O corpo do moreno era perfeito, macio. A pele levemente bronzeada causava arrepios no maior quando percebia que podia ver mais dela.

Naquele dia em específico, eles haviam voltado da faculdade juntos, indo diretamente para o apartamento de Jongin. Esse lhe dizendo que precisava de uma ajuda com o chuveiro do banheiro e Park Chanyeol, como sempre muito prestativo, foi lhe ajudar.

— Certo, espera aí que eu vou me trocar rapidinho — Jongin soltou a mão do acastanhado, deixando-o na sala enquanto ia em direção ao próprio quarto.

Chanyeol já se sentia mais a vontade ali, jogou a mochila ao lado da porta e foi se sentar no sofá, fechando os olhos e relaxando o corpo, a aula do dia fora cansativa demais. O problema fora que ele acabou cochilando, se perdendo no tempo e no cansaço enquanto esperava o Kim, mas de qualquer forma o moreno iria lhe acordar, certo?

Errado.

Chanyeol acordou, de repente, no pulo. Olhou para o relógio da cozinha constatando que dormiu mais do que deveria e que Jongin deveria estar uma fera.

— Nini? — gritou da sala sem obter resposta.

O Park deduziu que o outro estaria no quarto, talvez tivesse cochilado também. A faculdade estava tirando o máximo deles e como naquele dia não havia aulas no estágio o Kim estaria de folga.

— Jongin? — perguntou novamente enquanto caminhava até o quarto, a porta do mesmo entreaberta, então entrou — Jongin, cadê você?

Chanyeol resolveu averiguar, Jongin poderia estar precisando de ajuda, afinal. Quando abriu a porta a primeira coisa que viu o deixou sem fôlego.

O Kim tinha esse poder sobre si.

O moreno estava deitado de barriga para baixo sobre a cama, enquanto mexia no celular despreocupadamente. A cena seria normal se não fosse pelo fato do outro estar usando apenas uma calcinha de renda e meia sete oitavos com uma cinta liga, tudo preto, contrastando com o tom da sua pele sutilmente bronzeada.

O menor sair de seus devaneios quando ouviu o Park entrar, olhando por cima dos ombros, sorrindo e largando o celular sobre a cama.

— _Channie_ — rolou na cama até ficar deitado de barriga para cima, provocativo. Uniu as pernas e as flexionou como se quisesse esconder algo, os dedos da mão direita desceram até o cós da calcinha caleçon enquanto a face cheia de malicia ainda sorria para si — Pensei que não acordaria mais — ele continuou provocando.

Chanyeol queria poder dizer algo, mas... Não conseguia.

Jongin o deixava totalmente submisso.

— Por que não vem aqui, deita um pouco — ele parou com o que fazia, batendo ao lado da cama para que Chanyeol deitasse ali também.

O maior não era tolo e logo cumpriu com o chamado do Kim. Deitou-se ao seu lado enquanto assistia a moreno levar sua mão ao seu peito coberto pela camisa, fazendo um carinho.

— Não quer ficar mais à vontade? — apoiou a cabeça na mão do braço, apoiando-o na cama — Sabe que eu gosto de ficar à vontade em casa, por que não faz o mesmo, hum?

— Ahm... E... E o chuveiro? — ele meio que tentava contornar o assunto.

— Tsc, por favor, Park Chanyeol! — Jongin pareceu meio irritado, erguendo-se e se sentando a sua frente — Você entra no quarto e me vê assim, acha que te chamei para arrumar o chuveiro? Sério? — os olhos do acastanhado tremeram e Jongin sabia que ele tinha acreditado em suas palavras.

O moreno rodou os olhos, sinceramente não acreditava que o outro fosse tão inocente assim. Em um momento de impaciência ele voltou-se novamente para o Park, agarrando a barra da camiseta do mesmo e a puxando para cima, revelando o abdômen trabalhado que ele tinha.

Jongin levou ambas as mãos geladas na pele exposta, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos que Chanyeol possuía. Não sabia que ele guardava tudo aquilo debaixo das roupas.

— O que mais esconde de mim, neném? — ele sorriu abertamente, fitando o Park.

O maior estava atônito, hipnotizado, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser nas curvas sensuais de Kim Jongin vestido com aquela calcinha. O membro levemente desperto sendo visto por causa da renda, fazendo certa marcação na parte da frente.

Puta merda...

A mente de Chanyeol estava nublada demais e ele só conseguia pensar na imagem do pau dele socado naquela bunda. Era bruto e até ele estava assustado, mas não podia evitar.

— Jo-Joing... Eu... — ele abriu a boca, levando uma das mãos ao pulso do menor — Eu acho que-

— Ssh... — o calou — Você pensa demais, Park, só curte ta legal? Eu sei que você quer também — vagou os olhos para o corpo do maior, parando no cós da calça — Não tem nada de errado nisso — sorriu sapeca.

Jongin se afastou novamente e Chanyeol jogou o corpo na cama, talvez desistindo de lutar contra toda a vergonha que sentia, e até mesmo pela inexperiência. O moreno agarrou o cós da calça, juntamente com a cueca, puxando tudo para baixo de forma impaciente, queria ver todo o corpo do maior a sua frente, sem barreiras e sem timidez daquela vez.

Eles iriam até o final.

Quando as peças de roupa foram para o chão, junto com os sapatos e meia, foi que Kim Jongin se ergueu, olhando fixamente para todo o corpo do Park, da cabeça aos pés. Chanyeol se colocou apoiado nos cotovelos, fitando o próprio membro que já estava duro, pulsando e pedinte por atenção.

Jongin lhe deu as costas, andando até a cômoda e foi inevitável não olhar para a bunda com aquela peça íntima maravilhosa. A boca do Park salivava ao se imaginar pegando ali, seus dedos formigavam em expectativa. A calcinha de renda dava um ar ainda mais sensual para ele, a cinta liga o deixava poderoso de uma forma que o acastanhado não sabia explicar.

Quando chegou na cômoda o menor fez questão de abaixar para abrir uma das gavetas, deixando Chanyeol ainda mais excitado com a bela visão do tecido rendado quase em fenda, que dava um belo acabamento a bunda alheia. 

Era terrivelmente tentador.

Quando o moreno se ergueu, voltou rapidamente para a cama, com o tubo de lubrificante e camisinha em mãos.

— Sabe muito bem o que vamos fazer aqui, certo? — ele parecia sério, de repente a pouquíssima roupa que ele usava não parecia fazer tanto efeito assim. Jongin voltou a olhá-lo, tirando os orbes de cima das coisas que trouxe, as colocando sobre o criado mudo — Chanyeol?

O acastanhado o fitou, meio confuso e perdido, talvez porque estava excitado demais, o membro já estava dolorido.

— Eu... Sim... — engoliu em seco — A... Ah... — jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a mão gelada do Kim pegar em seu pênis, a troca do quente para o frio fazendo seu corpo todo se arrepiar.

Jogou-se novamente sobe a cama enquanto o moreno se ajeitava sobre a mesma, mexendo vagarosamente naquele membro teso, fazendo uma massagem deliciosa e lenta, enquanto sentia sua mão esquentar e se lambuzar com o pré-gozo que escorria dali.

— Hum... Quente, grosso, duro — comentou se aproximando, colocando os lábios fartos próximos ao falo — Do jeitinho que eu gosto — soltou uma risadinha, dando um beijinho demorado na glande inchada.

Chanyeol engoliu a saliva a muito custo enquanto assistia ao menor trabalhar em seu falo com tanto afinco. Os fios negros caídos sobre a face lhe dando um ar de mistério e curiosidade.

De repente, os olhos de Jongin fitaram os seus, sorridentes e satisfatórios. O Park se perdeu ali, como se perdia em todas as coisas que o moreno lançava sobre si.

Jongin era mágico.

— Okay neném — ele parou com a massagem, deixando o Park frustrado. Pegou o tubo de lubrificante voltando rapidamente para cima da cama, se colocando ajoelhado em frente ao Park, um joelho de cada lado da sua perna, abrindo o tubo — Eu vou lambuzar um pouco aqui, posso? — arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Chanyeol apenas assentiu e Jongin o fez, segurando o membro e jogando um pouco de lubrificante na glande do maior enquanto observava o liquido escorrer pela sua extensão, chegando até as bolas.

— Vai ser gostoso, eu prometo. Já bateu umazinha pensando em mi, não é? — abaixou-se mais uma vez, a bunda empinada enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

Jongin sugou as bolas, subindo os lábios para a base do pênis começando uma pré-felação que deixava Chanyeol em chamas, se era possível. Ele queria poder tocá-lo, meter a mão naquela bunda gostosa enquanto deixava marcas. Morder o pescoço, beijar a boca. Ele estava surtando.

Jogou novamente a cabeça para trás sentindo a língua e a boca do menor fazendo aquele trabalho maravilhoso. Também sonhava com o moreno o chupando deliciosamente, mas aquilo estava muito melhor. Sentiu seus membros contraírem, os dedos dos pés dando cãibras devido ao prazer que sentia.

— Jongin, eu... Eu vou... — soltou o ar, queria muito se desfazer na boquinha carnuda do outro, mas Jongin afastou a mesma do membro, deixando Chanyeol levemente carente.

O menor lambeu os lábios, sentindo o gosto de Chanyeol ali, sorriu novamente porque estava satisfeito, muito contente em poder estar fazendo isso com o maior, tão à vontade assim.

— E agora? — Chanyeol se recompôs, ele estava se fodendo para a sua dignidade, apenas queria que o menor ditasse as regras e fizesse consigo tudo o que queria — Pode fazer o que quiser — sorriu enviesado, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

— Da água para o vinho, neném? Quem diria? — engatinhou sobre o corpo, as penas e braços ao lado do maior — Que tal eu rebolar pra você? — Chanyeol jogou a cabeça para o lado, querendo observar a bunda empinada na calcinha de renda.

Jongin se aproximou de seu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando ali enquanto descia pelo seu tronco, parando em um dos mamilos e o sugando. A bunda estava novamente empinada enquanto trabalhava com a língua ali, fazendo Chanyeol arfar e resmungar baixinho sobre o quanto aquilo era gostoso. O pau do moreno estava duro, dentro do tecido rendado, Chanyeol também percebeu e puxou o outro pelo queixo com o indicador, colando finalmente as bocas. Elas se encaixaram em um beijo sutil, a macies trazia o gosto do membro do Park ao beijo, o deixando sensual.

Chanyeol estava sentindo as malditas borboletas no estômago.

Desceu novamente, deitando-se na cama e trazendo o menor consigo. Jongin deixou o corpo sobre o alheio, fazendo as ereções se tocarem, gemeram em conjunto.

— Hum... Park — sugestionou enquanto se separaram, Jongin movia o quadril enquanto atacava novamente o pescoço alheio, mas dessa vez Chanyeol tinha passe livre pra preencher as mãos com a bunda alheia e o fez, agarrando ali e ajudando o outro nos movimentos.

Estava tremendo de tesão.

Apertava com vontade a bunda do menor, exercendo pressão e fazendo seus membros roçarem ainda mais. Aquele prazer todo percorrendo o corpo de ambos, fazendo os pelos se eriçarem.

Jongin teve que se afastar quando sentiu os dedos alheios lhe invadirem a peça íntima. Chanyeol levantou a mesma com os dedos, uma mão ainda apertando a carne farta, enquanto os dígitos brincavam com a sua entrada.

— Hum... Muito bem, Channie — sorriu entre suspiros, sentindo sua entrada contrair com aquela brincadeira. Chanyeol poderia não saber como um sexo entre homens funcionava, mas estava se saindo muito bem — Pode enfiar um pra mim? — agarrou o pulso alheio, trazendo os mesmos dedos que o instigavam para a boca, enfiando tudo ali e sugando com vontade — Agora fica mais gostoso.

Era terrível aquela tranquilidade com a qual Jongin falava. O maior voltou com os dedos úmidos para a entrada alheia, mas antes Jongin abaixou o tecido rendado até a base da bunda, para dar mais acesso ao maior. Chanyeol voltou a estimulá-lo, sentindo com precisão o momento em que um dos dígitos lhe penetraram, abrindo passagem.

— Hum, isso... Bom garoto — soltou o ar sentindo um vai e vem lento — Enfia mais um Chan, por favor — sussurrou com uma falsa suplica, puxando o ar com gosto.

Chanyeol prendia a respiração. Jongin ainda movia o quadril de forma torturante, friccionando os membros enquanto seu dedo trabalhava em seu interior. O maior enfiou mais um para o contentamento do moreno, em seguida mais outro arrancando dele um gemido alto.

— Eu... Não aguento mais! — o Kim alertou e Chanyeol saiu de seu interior.

De repente o Park foi preenchido por uma coragem, jogando o corpo do menor para o lado, na cama, ficando em cima dele. Voltou a colar as bocas, enfiando a língua ali para um beijo sedento e voraz, arrancando suspiros e gemidos baixos de ambos.

— Como que tira isso? — se referiu a cinta liga. Se afastou para observar Jongin desafivela-la para dar espaço para a peça íntima ir embora.

Chanyeol agarrou a cintura magra, jogando o menor para o centro da cama, o fazendo rir. Desceu sua boca ao mamilo alheio, sugando e mordendo para lhe dar prazer. Sua mente ditava o que deveria fazer por instinto e sua recompensa eram os suspiros e gemidos baixos que o outro soltava.

Desceu ainda mais com a boca, lambendo e beijando cada canto daquela barriga, do umbigo, até chegar próximo da glande igualmente inchada e esquecida do outro.

— Acha que consegue? — Jongin provou e eles trocaram olhares. Chanyeol apenas colocou a língua para fora, sem quebrar contato, enquanto lambia toda a extensão do membro alheio, assistindo a expressão do outro se contorcer em uma de prazer. Jongin gemeu arrastado, mordiscando o lábio inferior — Oh... — abriu a boca enquanto Chanyeol enfiava tudo dentro da sua, começando uma sucção rápida e molhada — Isso... — jogou a cabeça para trás.

Dobrou as pernas e agarrou os fios castanhos enquanto movia o quadril para cima, afim de mais contato, queria mesmo ir fundo, até a garganta dele.

Chanyeol rapidamente abandonou o membro do Kim, em um estalo erótico enquanto um pouco de saliva escorregava do canto de sua boca. Seus olhos vagaram pelo criado mudo, até o tubo de lubrificante e o agarrou, voltando até o menor.

Jongin assistia tudo com um olhar malicioso, orgulhoso. Era excitante ver seu Chanyeol com todo aquele tesão.

— Não, não — disse assim que o viu abrir o tubo — Quero você me chupando lá também — virou-se de costas, pegando o travesseiro e colocando na altura da sua virilha — Pode agarrar e meter a língua, quero ela antes do seu pau gostoso — soltou um risinho, se apoiando nos braços enquanto movia o quadril sugestivo, o olhando por cima dos ombros.

Chanyeol o olhou confuso, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido, quando não fazia?

Seu corpo todo estava ardendo em excitação e estava totalmente aberto para aquela nova experiência, sem contar que adorava quando Jongin mandava em si.

A imagem daquela bunda a sua mercê fez seu membro fisgar novamente. Levou a mão até ele em uma masturbação lenta, enquanto a outra mão agarrava novamente a bunda do Kim, separando uma das partes. Chanyeol levou o dedo até a entrada, acariciando ali e a assistindo se contrair com gosto contra seu dedo.

Liberou seu membro, abaixando a cabeça e usando a outra mão para deixar a área livre da carne farta. Colocou a linda para fora tocando a entrada do Kim, o ouvindo gemer.

— Chupa bem gosto, vai — ouviu uma risadinha, seu corpo se arrepiando com aquela vulgaridade toda. Jongin empinou ainda mais a bunda, fazendo a língua pressionar com mais força a sua entrada.

Chanyeol começou a sugar, a boca em contato com toda a pele, sorvendo o sabor do outro, o deixava ainda mais empolgado. Desceu a língua até o períneo, subindo novamente até a entrada, enfiando a língua ali e fazendo Jongin gritar em surpresa.

— Oh, céus... — o menor estremeceu. A língua do Park fazia um trabalho maravilhoso, ele poderia jurar gozar apenas com aquilo.

Chanyeol logo se afastou.

— Você quer assim mesmo? — se referiu a posição em que estavam, sua mão voltou para o próprio membro esquecido.

Jongin olhou por cima dos ombros e não respondeu, apenas virou o corpo para fita-lo melhor, abrindo as penas.

— De frente, quero olhar pra você — o chamou com o indicador, para lhe dar um beijo rápido — Vai, pega o lubrificante e a camisinha.

Chanyeol rapidamente pegou a embalagem, a abrindo e pegando a camisinha para vestir, em seguida o lubrificante, o jogando sobre o seu membro.

— Quero que enfie de uma vez, Park, sem enrolar — a voz firme e mandona estava lá mais uma vez. Jongin ajeitou a almofada em suas costas, sentindo as mãos grandes do outro o ajeitarem melhor, agarrando em suas coxas.

Chanyeol endireitou o membro na entrada alheia, a vendo piscar em expectativa. Direcionou sua glande ali, a enfiando lentamente na entrada de Jongin. Quando pode perceber, seu volume todo estava abrigado lá dentro.

— Oh, oh... Okay... — suspirou ao sentir o interior do Kim o sufocar, era muito bom — Isso é... Isso... — soltou o ar, fazendo um biquinho — Delicioso — passou as mãos na extensão da coxa, a meia sete oitavos ainda estava lá, segurou pelo elástico e a soltou, ansioso — Posso me mover?

Quando Jongin assentiu, Chanyeol se sentiu... Livre. Livre de toda aquela timidez e receio.

Ele passou a estocar o moreno de forma lenta, assistindo às suas expressões. Não era preciso uma comunicação naquele momento quando os gemidos falavam por si. Ele aumentou a velocidade, indo fundo e tocando na próstata do Kim, lhe arrancando gemidos roucos e desesperados.

Era delicioso como ambos imaginavam.

Seria uma baita mentira dizer que nenhum deles havia imaginado aquele momento. Dizer que Chanyeol nunca sonhou em meter fundo no Kim e que Jongin jamais pensaria que o pau do maior fosse tão gostoso.

A troca de olhares era tão intensa, a conversa era tão intuitiva que eles se viram sorrindo, um para o outro. Chanyeol abaixou o corpo para unir os lábios, lágrimas saiam dos olhos do Kim enquanto sentia seu interior ser preenchido, cada vez mais fundo e rápido, como gostava. Os corpos grudados causavam outra ficção gostosa no membro esquecido, fazendo Jongin sentir o corpo fraquejar em espasmos enquanto os dedos dos pés se contraíam, ia gozar logo.

Quando veio, apertou ainda mais o Park em seu interior, o fazendo gozar também.

O maior voltou a se erguer, agarrando a cintura do outro enquanto se retirava de dentro dele, a visão do seu pênis saindo era deveras satisfatória. Jongin sentiu-se vazio quando o Park se jogou ao seu lado, ambos sentindo os espasmos do ápice, seus corpos trêmulos e suados.

— E então? — Jongin quebrou o silêncio, os dois ofegantes — O que achou? — se virou para olhá-lo.

Chanyeol tinha aquele sorrisão bobo nos lábios e isso fez o Kim sorrir também.

Que droga, ele amava muito Chanyeol. O jeito meigo e bobinho que ele tinha, às vezes, para certas coisas. Aquele jeito marrento, mas que na verdade escondia uma grande criança.

— Eu... — ele engoliu, puxando o ar — Eu achei muito bom — sorriu mais uma vez.

Jongin se jogou em cima dele, lhe dando um selar de lábios demorado. Se afastou roçando as bocas.

— Eu te amo, sabia? — segredou baixinho, roçando os narizes dessa vez.

Chanyeol agarrou sua cintura, em um carinho leve e gostoso.

— Eu também Nini. Eu também te amo.

Chanyeol jamais imaginaria que aquele pequeno bom dia o levaria àquele momento, jamais imaginaria que Jongin lhe daria uma chance e, acima de tudo, jamais pensou que eles poderiam um dia, sequer, serem amantes.

Mas o Park sabia que o Kim era aquilo, a pessoa mais incrível e amável que já conheceu sobre a terra. E Chanyeol sabia que Jongin era muito mais do que os olhos poderiam ver.

As pessoas enxergavam um rapaz estranho, indeciso, errado, pecador. Chanyeol enxergava a sua luz, o seu sol, a estrela mais brilhante durante todas as noites em que fizera questão de passar acordado, admirando o céu.

Park Chanyeol definitivamente sabia que iria amá-lo para sempre.


End file.
